


King Steve

by look_turtles



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 14:31:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12843189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: Steve is still King





	King Steve

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the anythingdrabble prompt: bellybutton

Billy was laying on Steve’s bed. A cigarette dangled from his lips and his shirt was open from throat to bellybutton. His pants and underwear were off and his cock was hard between his legs.

Like A Virgin was playing on the radio by the bed.

A naked Steve was on his knees between Billy’s legs and was staring at Billy’s hard cock.

Billy plucked his cigarette from his lips and smashed it out on Steve’s dresser. ‘Are you going to stare at my dick or are you going to suck it? What’s a matter Pretty Boy, you never sucked cock before?’

Steve dipped his head and blushed and Billy smirked.

‘Hot damn! I’ve got me a real cock sucking virgin.’

Steve looked up. ‘If you keep that up I’m going to leave and you can take care of it yourself.’

Billy didn’t even have to think about it. As much as he wasn’t looking forward to being Steve’s gay guinea pig, a mouth was always better than his own hand. ‘Fine. Just do something.’

Steve’s pink tongue came out and Billy groaned as Steve lick the underside of the cock from root to tip.

He swirled his tongue around the head and Billy groaned louder. Maybe Steve’s first blow job wouldn’t be so bad.

Steve wrapped his lips around the cock head and sucked lightly.

‘Oh, fuck!’ Billy exclaimed.

Steve took a little bit of the shaft into his mouth and backed off. Again and again his head bobbed up and down as he took more of more of Billy’s cock into his mouth each time.

Billy groaned as his cock was enveloped by the warm wetness of Steve’s mouth.

Steve took almost the entire shaft into his mouth and Billy felt his orgasm building.

‘Fuck! Fuck! I’m gonna...’ Billy said right before he came so hard that his eyes snapped shut.

He opened his eyes just in time to see Steve smirk as he wiped his mouth with his the back of his hand. Steve was King Steve, King of Cock Sucking and of course the smug fucker knew it.

Steve climbed on to the bed and laid down next to Billy. Steve reached out and as he cupped Billy’s cheek Billy tried not to flinch. Old habits die hard and all that shit. 

Steve brushed their lips together and Billy could taste himself in Steve’s mouth. Billy never kissed after sex and he didn’t want to think about the reason there was a tightness in his chest.

‘You want me to suck your cock? Fair’s fair.’

Steve smiled sweetly. ‘Sure. You’re probably much better than me.’

‘You saying I’m easy?’ Billy said jokingly.

‘Yep.’

Billy laughed. ‘Good because I am.’

He slid down the bed and settled between Steve’s legs. Steve might be King Cock Sucker, but Billy planned to show him just who was the best. 

They might not be enemies anymore, but there was nothing wrong with friendly competition where cock sucking was concerned.


End file.
